A Dark Congregation
by Numb3rsGeek
Summary: What happens when you double cross a tutor, an apprentice, a thief, an assassin, and a seductress? Nothing good. Leverage team in Ancient Greece. VERY AU and VERY OOC at times. Reviews welcome.
1. In which we meet the gang

A/N: So right now this is just a silly one shot. Everyone has names that start with the same letter, save for "Zephyr" which is a nickname. But really, who else would you give a nickname that means "West Wind" to? It's just so fitting? Anyone who follows me on twitter, should I continue this or not? Anyone who doesn't... review? They make it that much more fun to write, although I don't know where I want to go with this just yet.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Hence FAN fiction :) I only wish I owned Leverage and the Greek Gods.

The hallway was pitch black, darker then even the skies violet shade. It was the perfect time for being asleep, but the streets weren't as empty as they should have been. A young woman weaved between buildings, searching for something. Her hair was a muddy brown, although it seemed almost artificial, and it whipped her in the face as she ran. It was cropped short, mimicking the style often found among slave boys. The girl caught her reflection in a puddle on the road, and she couldn't help but smirk a little. She could easily pass for a commoner at worst, a slave at best. It was just the opening that the thief needed; no one payed attention to the slaves until after they discovered something was gone, and she'd have moved on by then. Her gaze finally settled upon a door with a symbol carved near the top. A safe haven. She glanced around to make sure no one had followed her, then entered the doorway. Although it seemed like any other home on the street, the place she had entered was another refuge for nomads and thieves like herself. One young boy ran up to give her a hug, and she couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle. "Lucas, you should be asleep." The girl ruffled the kids hair as she spoke. Her Celtic accent was thick, but she could be understood and that was the important thing. The child nodded, looking down at the floor.

"I'm sorry, Zephyr. I just wanted to make sure you got home safe." The thief, Zephyr, pulled away from the boy's grip and started to walk to the alter. She didn't want the younger child to see her get too emotional. They both knew that she should have moved on by now, that she was taking a huge chance staying in Greece. The longer she stayed, the harder it was for her to leave, and that fact seemed to trouble her more then anything. Zephyr grabbed some coins from her pocket and placed them onto the makeshift alter. Many of the refugees had adopted the Greek gods as their own, and she was no different. A quick prayer to Hermes escaped her lips before she turned back to Lucas.

"Well, maybe next time you won't have to wait for me here." The boy looked confused for a second as the words sunk in, but once he understood it was all he could do to keep from shouting for joy.

"Really? That'd be great Penelope!" Zephyr flinched at the use of her real name, and Lucas gasped as he realized what he had said. "I'm sorry! I was just so excited and -" Zephyr cut him off.

"It's fine. Just be careful, ok?" She patted him on the head a couple times before suggesting they both retire for the night. As she settled into her bedroll, thoughts of her past resurfaced and she tried to brush them off once more. She wouldn't get a good rest, that much she knew.

* * *

"Evander! Commander's office, one hour." Evander gave a curt nod as the messenger ran off to continue his route. He knew what this would be about, even if he didn't want to admit it. His training in Sparta had been very helpful, but his loyalty would always lie with the highest bidder. His time was almost up, and there had been a noble in Athens who had been eager to see the young man prove his skill. When he reached his commander's office, he walked straight in. The man in front of him was far past his prime, but still had an aura of power around him. He was someone who had seen many battles and would live to see many more. The commander in turn studied Evander. His pitch black hair had been cut almost all off, leaving very little left. The young man had a rough youth, and it showed in his cold blue eyes. It was an odd combination for a Greek, but if he was to be believed, it was explained away by his Corinthian lineage. The man had come from a long line of assassins and mercenaries, and it had been an honor to work with him for as long as he had. "You called for me, Commander Lysander?" The commander nodded and dismissed the guards from the tent.

"Evander, your time here is almost up. I need to ask you as both your commander, and your friend. Do you think you're ready for this?" Evander didn't even need to hesitate before he nodded. Lysander sighed and turned around. He had trained the boy's father, and had seen the child grown from a young immature boy into a disciplined young man. It pained the older man to see him off like this, but it had to be done eventually. "Very well then. The noble needs you for one reason or another. He wasn't quite clear. Do you need his name? No, let's not for this one. He just wants you to show you off I'd assume. He sent a messenger earlier today, and his people will be here to escort you in two days time. Until then, feel free to use anything you'd like. Stay safe, and may Hermes guide your way." Evander nodded again, opting not to speak. He was a man of few words, and although he would talk to his friends, he was also a man of few friends. He turned to walk out, but he did stop to say one thing before he left.

"I thank you for your hospitality. May Ares keep battle from you, or barring that, may you die honorably." They exchanged respectful nods, and with that the assassin walked out of the tent for the last time.

* * *

The rain had stopped earlier that night, but Nathaniel hadn't really noticed. He had gone outside to enjoy the one thing that his homeland hadn't really had. Athens really was a nice city, and he knew he was very lucky. Not many slaves got to roam as freely as he was able to, and even less got to wear the clothes of a commoner. Then again, it was usually the Romans taking the Greeks as slaves, not the other way around. Nathaniel could have laughed at the irony. He came from a family of Greek slaves who had finally bought their freedom in Rome, only to be brought back to Greece as slaves. Bright hazel eyes turned to the heavens, trying to sort through that days problems. Tomorrow he was teaching the children mathematics and philosophy, and neither child cared for either subject. On his off time he would go to the temple, maybe try to get some reading done. His master had a party later in the week, and the invitation had been extended to a couple slaves, Nathaniel included. It had been a surprise to him, but no one else seemed to think anything of it. It was his chance to mingle as a free man, or at least that's what his master had told him. If Nathaniel didn't know him better, he would have thought that his master wanted him to be free, even if it meant losing his best tutor. Not that he would stop teaching the children. It was something he did for fun, free or enslaved. Teaching, learning, planning, it was all the same. It was something he'd never be able to stop doing, no matter the circumstances.

* * *

The sharp sound of metal on metal rang out as sparks flew. As more hits sounded, the blob of hot iron started to flatten and take shape. A young man watched as his mentor started to make a sword from what had started as an impure ore. It was fascinating watching how far civilization had come, from wild tribes of nomads to vast cities that could function without the need to travel. His chocolate brown eyes took in every bit of information as it came, his ears listening to every word spoken. He knew it wouldn't be long before he would have to get back to the temple. The priests there had taken him in, but he still had to pull his weight. In addition to that, a local metal smith had taken him as an apprentice, which was more then anyone could have hoped for. Most mentors tried to avoid orphans, but Andrew had taken him in without a second thought. When he learned that the boy had no name, Andrew had taken it upon himself to name the young boy. "Hector," he had declared one day. It was a powerful name, and the young boy was surprised to say the least. Over time, he learned the reason behind his name. "I had a friend, you see. He was a great guy, very nice, always tried to make sure everyone else was taken care of. He was a soldier, though, and a job like that is risky. I always thought I'd have a son to name after him, but I never got married." Hector had nodded and felt honored if not a little nervous. He wondered if he could live up to his namesake, which was a daunting task to be sure.

"Hector! Get you head out of the clouds, son!" Andrew boomed, laughing as his apprentice jumped.

"Sorry sir. I was just wondering if you could explain the process to me. Why does metal get so workable when it's hot? And if we could fashion it into swords and shields, couldn't we also make other things?" Hector wanted to continue, but the look on Andrew's face told him he shouldn't. Andrew didn't know the answers, and he didn't pretend that he did. He offered the boy a quick shrug before realizing what time it was.

"By the Gods, you're going to be late again! Just be glad it's Hades you serve, otherwise you'd have one mighty fine afterlife to look forward to! Make sure you live long enough to meet my friend though!" the man joked, practically pushing the younger man out the door. Hector waved as he sprinted for the temple, not at all worried about his punishment. He knew how to smooth talk his way out of anything too bad, and for the most part Hades was a passive god. He reigned over the dead, so why did he care what the living did until it was time for their judgement? Hector pondered the idea as he ran, looking forward to stumping the others in the temple once again.

* * *

Sophia looked around the room as she entered, not liking what she was seeing at all. She was supposed to be there to help her friend plan for some big event he had going on, but he hadn't shared any other information with the woman. She couldn't help but sigh as she watched slaves rearrange the couches and made sure the room would be ready in advance. The party wasn't until the next day, but it would be better to get the room done early so that the rest of the time could be used on other trivial things. To be honest, she wasn't a big fan of planning the parties as much as she loved attending them. "Cyril, come here please," she shouted, knowing he would have heard her regardless. He walked into the room, and she stopped for a second to give him a once over. He was wearing a plain white tunic, but his red sash stuck out like a sore thumb. It went well with his bright emerald eyes and dark brown hair, even if it didn't quite fit with his tanner complexion. He had a small scar on running from one edge of his mouth down to his chin, a reminder of an attempt on his life that had occurred a little less then a year ago. Sophia had been nervous when it first happened, considering it was her boyfriend at the time who had ordered the hit, but when he didn't shun her she decided everything was ok between them. She still remembered everything vividly, and even found herself wondering if the person she thought she knew had changed because of it. Indeed, he did seem more serious now, but that could have been because he often found himself surrounded by scholars for his job. Sophia nodded once, then spoke. "I'd go with yellow or blue. Red just doesn't suit you, dear." Cyril scowled and went back into his room. While she enjoyed parties, he wasn't a fan of social events. There was one big surprise that he was looking forward to, but no one knew what it was yet. If she had to guess, however, Sophia would have put all her drachmas on a gladiator or something similar. Cyril loved his fighting, and he loved to prove how good he was. It made her just a bit nervous, if she was honest with herself. There had been many times where she saw the feral look in his eyes as he watched the lions in the pits, and it was a similar look he gave those who angered him. 'Like a cat playing with a mouse,' she thought, shivering a little bit. She didn't need to be an expert at reading people to know that he enjoyed the chase and the catch more then the actual kill itself. But that was only one side of him, and it wasn't even the side that usually was in charge. She was just being silly, worried over nothing. She gave one last nervous glance to Cyril's door before she started ordering the slaves around again. The fast she was done, the sooner she could get home.


	2. In which a party is thrown

A/N: So a heads up... I couldn't find any GOOD ancient poison that would have been potent on a dagger blade... so we'll just pretend. You'll see what it is next chapter. Lucas is a mix of two characters... wanna guess which two? Reviews appreciated.

Disclaimer: Do I need to say that I don't own anything?

The day had finally come. Cyril looked around the people lounging on the couches. The meal was over, and it had been good enough. Now it was time for the show. He glanced around and waved for a servant. One came over right away and poured more wine into his goblet. Some of the wine splashed onto his clothes, and the servant's eyes went wide, her face turning a little whiter. He laughed and sent her off. It wasn't every day he got to show off his newest prize, and it wasn't like she meant to do that. Cyril decided it was time to start, and his eyes searched for someone. When he finally found his mark, he smiled. It would be an interesting night.

"Sophia! It is so good to see you again!" Nathaniel exclaimed. It had been quite a while since he'd seen the eldest child. She was much older then the others, and had been out of the house for quite a while before Nathaniel had started teaching. The two had become quick friends, however, and they spent many holidays out with each other. They enjoyed talking about all kinds of things, and Nathaniel was surprised at just how knowledgeable she was on subjects such as politics and even war tactics. She was honestly happy to see him, and it showed.

"Nathaniel! It has been quite a while, hasn't it? How is your wife?" At this the man looked away, his face starting to turn slightly red.

"She... She left me. Something about going to serve at a temple..." he trailed off, not knowing what to say. Sophia gasped.

"Really? Oh, Nathaniel, I'm so sorry! You should have told me, I feel horrible!" They looked at each other before laughing. "Oh, gods, look at us. It seems like we both are having trouble keeping our relationships intact."

"Ah, yes. The infamous Alexander. You do realize you shouldn't date an assassin, right? 'Specially not one that goes after your friends." A dark look passed over Sophia's face, but it was soon gone.

"Yes, yes. I didn't realize he was a merc. Speaking of friends, have you had a chance to talk to Cyril? He seems... different." Nathaniel shook his head. "It's probably nothing. Just don't tell him I said anything." They both talked for a bit longer before they were interrupted.

"Sophia, Nathaniel! What a pleasant surprise! It's been so long!" Andrew had found his way over to them, as boisterous as ever. Nathaniel sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, while Sophia tried to hide an amused smile. Andrew was close friends with Sophia's father, and had supplied Cyril with weapons on more then one occasion. The man had a way of slipping into parties without anyone knowing until he had a drink or five. "I have someone for you to meet! Hector!" he shouted, spotting the boy across the room. The young man took a minute to spot the group, and he rushed over.

"I apologize! I didn't realize you were over here," he said, bowing slightly to his elders. Andrew just laughed at his apprentice's actions.

"No need for that, son! This here's Nathaniel, the smartest man you'll ever meet, and the demigoddess here is Sophia," he said, causing both of them to look away, embarrassed. Nathaniel spoke up first.

"You give us too much credit. Ah, scratch that. You give me too much credit," he laughed, causing Sophia to hit him playfully on the arm.

"Nonsense! Anyway, this here is my new apprentice, Hector." The name caused Sophia and Nathaniel to glance from the boy to his mentor and back. "I know what you're thinking, and no. He deserves it, don't worry. You haven't seen him go yet. In fact, I'd bet you five drachmas that he stumps even the brightest man here!" Andrew studied Nathaniel's face as his bet was considered. Nathaniel was a gambling man, and the only time he'd refuse a good bet was when Sophia was around. If there was one thing she couldn't stand it was gambling, but once he saw the mischievous glint in her eyes, the master smith knew that he had them both hooked. "Go ahead, Hector! Ask Nathan here anything you want." The boy looked around, visibly nervous. He turned to the older man and started to ask questions. Sophia had started another conversation with Andrew, and Nathaniel seemed to be enjoying the questions that Hector had. Most of them were things that had to do with religion and the world around them, but occasionally they approached scientific topics. After a while the two men decided they needed a little more to drink before they could discuss deeper topics. The older man waved for a slave, and one hurried over. Hector felt himself inhale sharply as he watched the girl pour Nathaniel more wine. Her hair was a weird shade of brown, almost as if she had fallen in mud and couldn't quite get it out, and her sharp blue eyes told him that she wasn't from around the area. As she moved her head, her eyes seemed to change colors, from icy blue to a knowing grey, finally resting on light green before shifting back to blue. He knew it was just the way light hit the reflective surfaces of the eye that made the color change, but it was hypnotizing just the same. Hector didn't even really hear what the girl was saying as he nodded away. She filled up his wine glass and nodded back, leaving as she was waved over by someone else. Nathaniel chuckled a little at the spectacle.

"I wouldn't recommend falling for a slave, boy-o. Not until you can buy someone's freedom at least." Hector looked surprised, but he didn't say anything as the man continued. "In fact, I don't think I've seen her before. It has been awhile since I've seen Cyril, but he's never been keen on getting new slaves. Ah well, maybe it's for the better." Nathaniel shrugged and ran a hand through his short black hair. "Well, now that we have more wine, would you like to continue this conversation somewhere a little quieter?" He didn't wait for an answer as he turned and pushed through the crowd. Hector stood still for a second, then shook his head, chuckling as he followed the older man.

* * *

Evander stood in the corner, watching the crowd silently. He was never really good with large crowds; he much preferred smaller groups of people when he wasn't on a job. The assassin used the time to crowd watch and analyze the situation as if he were actually hired for a job and not just entertainment. His first target was a loud man, probably much older then he appeared. Although he couldn't see the man's hands, Evander knew him to be the local smith. _Useful enough,_ he thought, taking a mental note. The two people he talked to were friends of the host, that much was certain. The girl had been in this very room a day earlier, and the man, Nathaniel, had come up multiple times. The boisterous one yelled out a name - _Hector - _and a younger man hurried over to the group. After a few more minutes of watching, something must have happened, because the loud man was laughing, the girl looked like she was about to trick him, and both the boy and the man were talking about something that seemed interesting. He almost stopped paying attention until he watched Nathaniel wave over a servant, and someone walked over. It couldn't have been one of Cyril's slaves; Evander had counted them all the first day there, and he would have remembered a slave with hair like that. He couldn't tell if it was a girl or boy at first, but when she turned around it became clear enough. His eyes left the main group and followed her instead. She moved from person to person, filling wine glasses as needed, and everything seemed normal enough. _Why would someone pretend to be a slave,_ he thought, running over possible motives in his head. He finally decided that the girl was a thief, although it seemed silly. Most women stayed at their homes, or else they worked in temples. They never held positions of power, and they never learned dared venture into the world of fighting and thievery unless they were reckless, or else named Athena and also a goddess. It was unheard of. It was awhile before anything major happened, but it eventually did. A young boy, probably about ten, walked up to the girl and tried to get her attention. She looked around before putting the pitcher down and leading the boy out into the courtyard. Evander moved to follow them, but he felt a hand on his shoulder as he pushed off the wall. "Evander, I've been looking for you! Why aren't you mingling? Do you not enjoy the party?" A growl started to grow in Evander's throat but he didn't let it finish. It was his job to do whatever his current employer wanted, and in this case it was to sit in the damn party.

"I'm not really a mingler. I was going to get some fresh air. Are we starting now?" He watched Cyril shake his head and had to bite back a sharp response. He angrily made his way out to the courtyard, vaguely aware that a knowing smirk wasn't exactly the right kind of expression to be on his employer's face.

* * *

"Lucas, if you're gonna come with me on missions, you have to be able to hold your own. Now what did you need, buddy?" Zephyr kneeled down to the boy's height, putting a hand on his shoulder. The boy was practically shaking from the nerves, and she could sympathize. The first job was always the hardest to follow through on, but they got better after that.

"There's a scary man staring at you, and he scares me, Zyph." It took her a moment to process what Lucas had just said. She started to glance around, making sure she wasn't followed out. The two men from earlier were on the far side of the courtyard, sitting on the ledge of a fountain, but there wasn't anyone else out there. _Shit, now there is,_ was the only thought that passed through her head as another man joined them. It was easy to see why Lucas was scared of this guy. He was tall, muscular, and his eyes practically screamed 'I know how to fight'. She wasn't expecting him to start anything, so she just turned back to the boy.

"It's ok Lucas. I'm sure he's just another drunk guy, and you know I can deal with them." She smiled at him, something only reserved for the orphans back at Hermes shelter. "Now, why don't you go back inside and I'll deal with the scary man, ok?" Lucas smiled and nodded, walking back in without hesitation. She stood straight and walked over to the man. Her cover was blown, and it was better to just get it over with. "So, you a guard? I haven't taken anything. I was called in as a favor, ok?" The lie wasn't great, but there was no way a guard would be able to tell. She had been scouting the place and she knew that the person in charge needed more man power then he had. She watched the stranger shake his head and smirk.

"No you weren't. Stance says you're on the defensive, and your hair isn't a color you'd normally find around these parts. You did a shoddy job cutting it, and you brought a young boy. I'm not interested in busting you or anything. Just bored." Zephyr blinked a couple times. He could tell all of that after watching her for less then an hour?

"You can tell I'm preparing to defend myself just by how my weight's distributed?" He shrugged.

"It's a distinctive stance. Besides, it's something you often find on the streets here, so you're not Spartan or Corinthian, and most other places tend to be similar." Once again, Zephyr found herself impressed. Not many people were this good, and she had only met one person able to tell that much in such a short amount of time.

"Ok... Fair enough. Do I get a name to go with the info, or am I going to be disappointed?"

"Evander." She waited for him to say something else, but he didn't. _Well, I guess that settles it, _she thought sadly. He wasn't the person she had met. Her thoughts must have shown on her face, because Evander made a sound that could have been amusement. She was about to walk back inside when she realized that she hadn't given a name in response. Before she could open her mouth, however, the two of them were interrupted.

"Evander, there you are! And who is this? Never mind. I see Nathaniel is here, good. I have a couple more people I need to get out here. Don't let anyone back into the party, got it?" Zephyr used the time to get a good look at the newcomer. She easily recognized him as her mark, Cyril. Not many people had a scar like that, and fewer lived to tell the story behind it. She watched the man go back inside, and sighed.

"I guess I can't charm my way back in then?" She normally would have smirked, but it was then she caught sight of someone running in the plants. Not many people were short enough to hide in the bushes without having to really duck down, and she felt the blood drain from her face a little. "At very least could I ask you to let him back in? He is just a boy, and whatever Cyril has planned doesn't need to involve him." Evander seemed to ponder the idea, but he shook his head. If there was one thing Zephyr was proud of, it was the fact that she was rarely nervous, and almost never scared. Tonight, as she watched Lucas play in the garden that bloomed in the center of the courtyard, she was both.

* * *

Sophia looked around the room for Nathaniel, slightly worried. It wasn't that she didn't like talking to Andrew, but she felt bad for totally ignoring her old friend. The man next to her just laughed. "Oh, it's fine. Hector probably pulled him outside to get fresh air... Actually, it's probably the opposite. Hector's cool, but he's kinda timid when you first meet him. Just wait until you get to really know him," he laughed. Sophia smiled, feeling a bit better at the thought. It was then she noticed Cyril, and she waved to him. The man's face brightened as he moved over.

"Andrew, what a pleasant surprise! I see you've already seen Sophia here. How are you two?" They exchanged pleasantries for a little while, but it wasn't long before Sophia found herself glancing around the room again. She heard Cyril chuckle softly, and when her eyes met his, there was a look that sent a chill down her spine. It was gone soon enough, but the mere fact that it had been there was enough to set off warning alarms in the woman's head. "I see you're looking for Nathaniel. He's out in the courtyard. Perhaps you should go meet him." It wasn't a pleasant suggestion, but a command. She just nodded, moving away as Cyril engaged Andrew in conversation. It wasn't like she was going to give up her search just because Cyril had something planned. As Sophia walked out to the courtyard she could feel everyone's eyes turn to her and it was all she could do to repress her sigh. _Well it looks like my prayer was heard, _she thought. She often prayed to Aphrodite, although it was normally for her work. She glanced around the courtyard, taking in the beauty of the garden. Hector and Nathaniel were by the fountain in the center. She moved over to them to talk, and she felt a couple more pairs of eyes follow her. It was just like any other day, although it had taken the woman a while to get used to the feeling. Only Andrew and Nathaniel knew the details of her work, although Cyril seemed to be on to her now. The three of them didn't have much time to talk; Cyril soon came out and asked if they could all wait for him in a separate room. It didn't seem to bother Nathaniel, who was good at picking up on subtle cues, so Sophia followed him. She also saw Hector follow, along with a girl, probably about Hector's age, a younger boy, and what seemed to be a guard. _Evander,_she thought, remembering that he had arrive at the house the day before. They moved into the room that their host had led them to. "I'll be right back," he said with a hint of a smirk. He closed the door and left, leaving the six of them in the room. The girl moved over to the door and tried to open it.

"Locked." She stepped back and pulled something from under her robes. Evander grabbed her hand before she could do anything though.

"No, he's got something planned. Don't incriminate yourself and he may let you two go. It's me he wants... and Sophia." Nathaniel nodded as the assassin spoke.

"Me as well. He doesn't think Sophia could pull anything off on her own... Although he'll see right through this girl's disguise..." the man trailed off, and they sat in silence for a few moments. It was Hector who spoke up.

"So why me and the boy? I mean, it's not like we're guilty of anything, even if y'all are." Nathaniel shook his head, a small frown appearing over his face.

"You have a point... you're just innocent bystanders. Witnesses. He needs to keep you quiet if anything happens. I assume you know why you're here, Evander?" He nodded, keeping his face neutral.

"Wait, how do you know his name, Nathaniel? And why is he here? Do share," Sophia said, very confused. Evander let himself smirk for a second before explaining.

"Well, you knew my father. Let's say that Cyril and dad didn't get along very well." It took a second, but soon it clicked.

"You're dad's Alexander? But he didn't tell me about any kid... How'd Nathaniel know?"

"He babysat me when you two were out. My father didn't want you knowing because he was an assassin. If people found out he had a child, they could use it against him. Besides, I only had another year before I stopped training with him and got shipped to Sparta." Silence fell over the group again as they pondered their fate. Finally it was the child who spoke.

"I wanna go home." The girl shook her head and ruffled the young boy's hair.

"Not right now, Lucas. I'll get you out, though, and you can go play with the other kids. Sound good?" The boy, Lucas, nodded.

"So, why are you here? You're just a servant," Hector asked. The girl's eyes flashed dangerously, but she started to answer anyway. Nathaniel held up a hand and started to talk.

"She's a thief. In fact, she's the thief. You heard about the provinces that have been hit, right?" Everyone nodded. "She's Zephyr." Only two people were surprised by this, and they tried to process the new information.

"Yup! She's the best!" Lucas said, puffing his chest out as if they were talking about him. Zephyr just chuckled, amused by the looks the others were now giving her as well as the little boy's proud declaration.

It had already been over an hour since they had last seen Cyril. Most of them sat on the floor, although they would occasionally pace the floor for a few minutes. The only possible exit was the door; the room had no windows, no chairs, no anything save a rug on the floor. They had already checked, and there was nothing under the rug that could help them. To pass the time they were asking each other questions, trying to get to know something about the people they'd have to escape with. It was Nathaniel's turn.

"Zephyr. Do you have something else we can call you?" She shook her head.

"Nope. It's just Zephyr," she responded, glancing quickly to Lucas to make sure he didn't say anything. When he didn't chime in, she turned to Hector.

"So you're an apprentice of Hades? That must be... quite boring." Hector smiled and shook his head.

"Nah, it's pretty nice actually. You learn a lot from people if you just listen, and that's exactly what I get to do." The game was quickly interrupted by the door opening once again. No one moved to get up. Cyril locked the door behind him, making sure no one escaped.

"Well, normally I'd explain why you are here, but I'm sure little Nathaniel has already filled you in. He always was a smart one. It'll be a shame to have to kill you all." A hand slipped under the toga to grab some weapon, but before he could do anything Evander was already throwing a punch. Cyril quickly ducked and pulled the dagger out. He focused on the biggest threat, which happened to be the assassin, but he knew that he'd need to stay focused. He couldn't take them all at once. Hector stood just to the left of Evander, ready to help him out a moment's notice. Zephyr was sneaking to the door, lock pick already in hand. Everyone moved at once, and soon had been disarmed. The dagger was handed to Nathaniel carefully, making sure it stayed out of the battle. Zephyr shot a quick nod to Sophia, showing that the door was open, and they should all get out while they could. The two oldest left first, trying to get Lucas to go with them. He refused, stating he would stay with Zephyr until she left. The thief almost did leave right then and there, but the look Nathaniel shot her made her stay. They needed her to stay if their plan was going to work. She really tried to get him to go, but the little boy wouldn't budge. Finally they relented, insisting the boy at least stay away from the 'bad scary men,' which he agreed with. The fight continued, Evander doing most of the work. Hector only intervened when Cyril was playing dirty, and Zephyr didn't want to get involved at all if she wasn't needed. Slowly the pair of fighters had moved enough, Evander now in Cyril's old position by the door, and Cyril himself stuck in the middle of the room, where Evander had just pushed him. The two men started to leave when Cyril pulled out a second dagger. It was smaller and aerodynamic, perfect for throwing which is exactly what he did. Although he didn't really aim for anyone, he certainly hit one of the group. He watched as Hector carefully grabbed the dagger, knowing it would be useful. Zephyr grabbed the poisoned one, helping them out. Evander just glared back at him, and he spat as he walked out of the room. It wasn't the man he had wanted to poison, but if the kid died, maybe it would be enough to follow through with the plan.


End file.
